Summer Memories
by Devilish Grin
Summary: Sasuke seorang pemuda kaya-raya yang terbiasa hidup serba ada harus menjalani kehidupan miskin di sebuah desa kecil terpencil bersama dengan gadis galak tapi baik hati. Hinata akhirnya berhasil menemukan Sasuke dan mengajak pemuda itu pulang! Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke setelah bertemu Hinata dan Sai? "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura..." CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu jalanan di sepanjang jalan tol masih terlihat sepi. Belum banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan belum banyak mobil yang lewat untuk beraktifitas berangkat bekerja. Namun pada jalanan yang lengang tersebut ada sebuah mobil _sport _yang tampak sangat mencolok. Hal itu bukan karena kemewahan pada mobil itu atau pun hiasan bunga dan renda pernikahan yang terdapat pada mobil hitam tersebut, melainkan pada kecepatan mobil tersebut yang bahkan melebihi kecepatan seorang pembalap sekalipun.

Di dalam mobil itu tampak duduk seorang pemuda yang menyetir dengan keadaan emosi yang kacau, bahkan jas _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan sudah bertengger di bangku sebelahnya. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya tepat hari ini jam 5.30 pagi ia akan menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan gelar sebagai putri Jepang dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Tapi di hari bahagianya di mana semua orang akan iri melihat kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya (bagaimana tidak? Dia kaya, tampan, berkuasa, pintar dan ditambah lagi memiliki calon istri yang sangat cantik dan dipuja di seluruh Jepang), justru ia malah melarikan diri.

"Tidak berguna!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil tetap melajukan mobilnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

Sementara itu pada tempat yang berbeda. Tempat di mana seharusnya pernikahan antara Sasuke dan gadis Hyuuga itu terjadi, semua orang sedang menunggu dengan panik. Pasalnya Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi sejak satu jam yang lalu dan pihak perias pengantin juga menyatakan kalau Sasuke tidak datang ke tempat mereka. Tentu saja hal ini membuat semua orang khawatir.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kemana dia pergi!" seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas tampak kesal dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya itu.

"Sayang, bersabarlah. Mungkin Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Lagipula pernikahannya belum dimulai." Seorang wanita berwajah keibuan berusaha menenangkan laki-laki yang sudah dia dampingi lebih dari 20 tahun itu.

'_Sasuke, cepatlah angkat telpon dariku! Sebenarnya kau ada di mana, Sasuke? Jangan buat masalah sekarang!'_ Sai, pemuda yang sudah hampir 10 tahun mendedikasikan hidupnya pada keluarga Uchiha sedang berharap-harap cemas. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelpon Sasuke tapi tak pernah ada tanggapan. Tampaknya Sasuke memang sengaja tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Bikin malu saja! Lihat saja kalau anak itu sampai tidak datang!" geram Fugaku yang tak henti-hentinya memaki.

Sasuke sendiri bukannya tidak menyadari panggilan telepon dari Sai. Dia tahu Sai menelponnya berkali-kali tapi dia sudah malas dan muak. Tidak cukupkah selama ini dia menjadi anak baik pengganti Itachi untuk kedua orang tuanya? Dia ingin bebas dan menentukan kehidupannya sendiri dan kali ini tak boleh ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalanginya untuk pergi.

Saat pikirannya terbang melayang, tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak karena tepat di depannya ada sebuah truk besar sedang terparkir. Sontak Sasuke langsung membanting setirnya ke arah yang berlawanan untuk mencegah terjadinya tabrakan.

_CKIIIIIIIT!_

Mobilnya berputar tak tentu arah. Sasuke berusaha untuk mengendalikan kemudi, namun apa daya dia kurang kuat. Kemudi itu tak dapat ia kendalikan.

_'Sial!'_ rutuknya dalam hati saat menyadari hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi pada dirinya.

_CRASH!_

Mobil mewah itu akhirnya terjun bebas ke bawah tebing curam pada tepian jalan tol tersebut. Terdengar benturan yang begitu keras pada wilayah tersebut. Namun karena suasana jalan masih sepi jadi belum ada yang menyadari kecelakaan tersebut.

Warning : T rate, Typo(s), Bad Hinata/Antagonist Hinata

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : SasukeXSakura/One sided HinataXSasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**-PROLOGE-**

**Summer Memories**

**-o0o**

"Akh... Kenapa _handphone_-nya malah dimatikan?" Sai menggerutu karena tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke tak bisa dihubungi.

"Bagaimana Sai?" tanya Mikoto dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke sejak tadi, dan sekarang ponselnya malah tidak aktif... " Sai menggeleng lemah.

"Anak itu... " Terlukis gurat kekecewaan pada wajah wanita yang belum terlalu tua itu sambil menghela napas.

"Saya khawatir, jangan-jangan Sasuke pergi melarikan diri... " Ungkap Sai mengeluarkan pendapat terburuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Mikoto yang benar-benar jadi cemas kalau yang dikatakan oleh Sai itu adalah benar.

Saat keduanya tengah berbicara, muncul Hinata yang mendengar seluruh pembicaraan tersebut. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat mendengar kabar kalau kemungkinan Sasuke, calon suaminya melarikan diri dari hari pernikahannya.

"Batalkan saja," ucap gadis itu dari belakang.

"Hinata?" baik Mikoto, Fugaku dan Sai sama-sama terkejut mendapati kemunculan Hinata yang tiba-tiba dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu tersenyum, "untuk sementara pernikahan ini ditunda saja dulu sampai Sasuke kembali," ucapnya kembali penuh harap.

"Hinata, kami benar-benar sangat minta maaf padamu juga seluruh keluarga Hyuuga atas kejadian memalukan ini... " Fugaku langsung meminta maaf dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Ada rasa sedih bercampur rasa kecewa dan juga malu. Kenapa kedua putranya berubah menjadi pembangkang dan sulit sekali diatur. Dulu Itachi yang melarikan diri karena hendak dijodohkan dengan Ayane, sekarang giliran Sasuke. Pria itu langsung memijit keningnya ketika memikirkan kelakuan dua anak laki-laki di keluarganya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Semua ini mungkin memang belum waktunya. Aku akan sabar menanti," balas Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan semua perasaannya.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini! aku akan membalasmu dan membuatmu menikahiku bagaimana pun caranya!'_ geram gadis itu dalam hati.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>AN : Untuk penggemar Hinata di sini dia akan berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis yang akan menjadi penghalang Sasuke dan Sakura. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk bashing chara. Saya hanya ingin mengeksplore karakter Hinata kalau berperan menjadi sosok antagonis heheh... Special For SSL ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Warning : T rate, Typo(s), Bad Hinata/Antagonist Hinata

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : SasukeXSakura/One sided HinataXSasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Summer Memories**

**Chapter 1**

**-o0o-**

Pagi itu di sebuah desa kecil Kumogakure semua penduduknya sedang melaksanakan aktifitas yang tiap paginya memang sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari dari para penduduknya, memetik teh di kebun. Tapi ketenangan yang menjadi ciri khas di kebun itu sedikit terganggu. Dari arah tepian sungai ada beberapa anak berlarian menuju ke arah kebun sambil berteriak-teriak.

"_Nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_!" ketiga anak itu menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang mengumpulkan daun teh di kebu tersebut.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan jangan berlarian di sini! nanti yang punya kebun marah pada Kakak!" dengus gadis itu berusaha menjaga kesabarannya terhadap tigak orang adik kesayangannya.

"Tapi, _Nee-chan_ ini gawat!" sambar seorang anak yang kelihatannya begitu panik.

"Gawat apanya Konohamaru?" gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan surai coklat adiknya itu.

"Di sungai ada orang yang terluka! Kita harus cepat membantunya!" balas gadis kecil berambut _orange_ sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sungai yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kebun tempat Sakura sedang bekerja saat ini.

"Apa katamu? Ayo antar _Ane_ kesana!" gadis itu langsung terkejut dan meminta untuk diantar ke tempat di mana orang itu berada.

Ketiga anak kecil itu menuntun sang kakak menuju ke tempat di mana mereka menemukan orang yang terluka itu.

.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat kejadian dia dapat melihat ada sesosok pemuda yang sedang terbaring di pinggir sungai tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu tampak begitu kacau dengan luka di tubuhnya dan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga sudah terkoyak. Kelihatannya dia adalah korban kecelakaan yang terjatuh ke sungai dan hanyut hingga ke Kumogakure.

'_Dia tampan... '_ Ucap batin gadis itu saat melihat wajah pucat sang pemuda.

"_Nee-chan_ kenapa diam saja? Kita harus membantunya, kan," tanya sang adik perempuan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kakaknya.

"E-eh, i-iya! Konohamaru, Udon, kalian berdua bantu _Nee-chan_, ya. Moegi, tolong bawakan teh-teh itu." Gadis itu tersentak kaget karena beberapa saat lalu dia sempat hanyut dalam pesona pemuda yang sedang pingsan itu. Dengan cepat dia langsung menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk membantu.

Gadis itu membopong pemuda tadi dengan cara menggendongnya di belakang punggungnya sementara adik-adiknya membawakan bakul-bakul teh ke rumah.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumahnya yang kecil. Gadis itu membawa pemuda yang pingsan tersebut ke dalam kamar dan segera membaringkan tubuh yang penuh luka itu di atas kasurnya. Ia merasa iba melihat keadaan sang pemuda, pasti keluarganya sedang mencari-cari dirinya saat ini. Gadis itu mulai memeriksa pakaian pemuda tersebut dengan harapan dia bisa menemukan kartu identitas yang bisa memberikan petunjuk dari mana pemuda itu berasal dan harus kepada siapa dia bisa menghubungi keluarganya.

Namun ternyata dia tak dapat menemukan kartu pengenal apa pun dari pemuda itu. Kemungkinan besar pengenal milik pemuda itu hanyut terbawa arus sungai. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"_Nee-chan_. Daun-daun teh ini mau diletakkan di mana?" tanya ketiga adiknya masih setia memegangi bakul-bakul yang berisi daun teh tersebut.

"Letakkan saja di atas meja," balasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya meja yang ada di rumah tersebut.

"Kalian main di depan dulu, ya. _Nee-chan_ mau mengobati dia dulu." Gadis itu meminta pada ketiga adiknya untuk bermain di luar rumah sementara dia ingin mebersihkan luka dan mengobati luka pada pemuda tersebut.

"Baik, Sakura _Nee-chan_!" tanpa banyak protes ketiga anak kecil itu langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum tipis melihat betapa penurut sekali ketiga adiknya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada pemuda yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya ada rasa enggan dan canggung tapi dia juga tidak bisa mendiamkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Pertama-tama dia pergi ke dapur dan membuat air hangat. Setelah beberapa menit dia datang kembali bersama air hangat di dalam sebuah mangkuk beserta handuk bersih di dalamnya.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil berdoa dalam hati. Kemudian pelan-pelan dia melepaskan kancing pada kemeja pemuda itu. Setelah semuanya terlepas, Sakura mulai membersihkan noda darah pada tubuh sang pemuda dan membersihkan goresan-goresan luka pada tubuhnya. Tak lupa dia juga meneteskan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan perban seadanya yang ia miliki.

"Dia pasti anak orang kaya... " gumam Sakura saat melihat pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan terawat. Kulitnya sangat bersih dan putih.

Setelah selesai dia lekas pergi ke dapur untuk meletakkan air hangat tersebut. Kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjalan menuju ke arah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu biasa di dalam kamar itu.

_Krieeet..._

Dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan si pemuda. Diambilnya sebuah kemeja putih besar bekas peninggalan ayahnya. Untung saja baju-baju itu masih dia rawat sehingga masih layak untuk dipakai.

Sakura memakaikan kemeja putih itu ke tubuh sang pemuda dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah seorang bayi yang memiliki kulit yang sangat sensitif.

'_Baiklah dengan begini keadaannya jadi jauh lebih baik.'_ Sakura menghela napas puas.

"Aku harap dia segera sadar jadi aku bisa mengantarkannya untuk pulang," ucapnya penuh harap.

-o0o-

Sementara itu pada hari yang sama di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata terus-terusan menangis karena hari bahagianya berubah menjadi malapetaka. Sasuke pria yang dicintainya malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya . Hinata tak mengerti apa kesalahannya sehingga Sasuke berbuat seperti itu. Selama ini dia selalu menjalani peran untuk menjadi kekasih serta istri yang ideal untuk Sasuke tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya. Berkali-kali pemuda itu mengacuhkan, bahkan menolaknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menangis Hinata?" ucap Neji yang kesal dengan perbuatan Sasuke. Berani-beraninya dia mempermalukan Hinata di depan para tamu undangan.

"Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk tak berharap banyak padanya? Sekarang berhentilah menangisi pemuda brengsek itu!" geram Neji yang sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada adik sepupunya. Kenapa Hinata harus mengalami kejadian buruk ini.

"Meski begitu aku tetap saja mencintainya!" balas Hinata dengan suara serak. Cinta memang buta, meski dia mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke dia sama sekali masih tak bisa membenci pemuda itu.

"Ck, kau ini keras kepala... " Neji benar-benar sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Hinata sadar kalau Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya sedikit pun.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Neji menyambar _remote_ TV dan menyalakan saluran TV secara sembarang.

"_Selamat siang pemirsa. Hari ini terjadi kasus kecelakaan tunggal di sebuah jalan tol Konohagakure. Sepertinya kecelakaan terjadi tadi pagi. Tak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini, namun menurut kartu identitas yang kami dapatkan, pengendara yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha tidak dapat ditemukan. Saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki kemana perginya Sasuke Uchiha"._

Sontak Neji dan Hinata tercekat saat mendengar berita kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak... I-ini tidak mungkin... " Hinata yang _shock_ setelah mendengar berita itu langsung ambruk, pingsan di tempat.

"Hinata? Hinata, sadarlah!" Neji sontak langsung panik saat melihat Hinata yang pingsan tiba-tiba.

.

.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto yang secara tak sengaja mendengar berita itu juga pingsan dan sekarang wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu sedang berbaring lemah di kamarnya sambil sesekali memanggil-manggil nama putra bungsunya.

"Mikoto sadarlah... " Fugaku terlihat sedih melihat keadaan istrinya. Dia duduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang istri.

"Nyonya Mikoto kasihan sekali... Beliau pasti sangat _shock_ mendengar berita tadi... " Ucap Sai yang juga ikut prihatin. Kenapa kejadian buruk beruntun dapat menimpa keluarga Uchiha hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Dia merasa pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Hinata seperti kutukan.

"Jangan diam saja Sai. Cepat pergi ke tempat itu dan pastikan keadaan Sasuke!" Fugaku yang mencemaskan keadaan Mikoto (juga Sasuke) langsung memerintahkan Sai untuk menyelidiki tempat kejadian.

"Ba-baik Tuan Fugaku!" dengan sedikit terkejut karena itu pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh Fugaku. Sai akhirnya bergegas pergi untuk ke tempat kejadian kecelakaan tersebut terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Desa Kumogakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu pemuda yang tadi ditemukan oleh sakura mulai siuman. Sakura mendekatinya untuk memastikan keadaan sang pemuda apakah benar dia akan segera sadar atau hanya mengigau saja.<p>

"Ermh... " Pemuda itu akhirnya benar-benar terbangun. Mata kelamnya terbuka dan langsung menatap ke arah Sakura yang berada persis di depannya. "Kau... " Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Ah... " Sasuke sedikit mengerang karena merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Eh, jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, jadi harus hati-hati!" Sakura reflek membantu pemuda itu untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri?" Sakura balik melemparkan pertanyaan pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak... Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi... " Dia menggeleng pelan. Tak berapa lama ia terdiam, tampak seperti sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sakura diam menunggu pemuda itu untuk bicara.

_Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!_

_Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengannya karena dia adalah gadis pilihan ayah, Sasuke._

_Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku ingin menentukan hidupku sendiri!_

_Sasuke, paling tidak lakukanlah ini demi Nyonya Mikoto, Ibumu._

_Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berbuat nekad!_

Sekilas ada bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang melintas di dalam otaknya. Semua bayangan itu bergulir cepat dalam ingatannya sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah dialami oleh dirinya selama ini. Dia hanya ingat kecelakaan itu. Saat mobilnya hampir menabrak truk besar, dia membanting setir ke arah samping. Sesaat sebelum mobilnya terjun bebas ke dalam tebing, dia sempat menyelamatkan diri dengan keluar dari pintu dan lompat ke air.

"Arghh... " Ia kembali mengerang kesakitan. Rasanya ada yang menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan jarum besi. Sakit sekali.

"Eh, kalau kau memang tidak ingat jangan dipaksa!" Sasuke menatap ke arah gadis yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak ingat apa-apa... " Ucapnya saat menyadari dia kehilangan ingatan karena tak ada satu pun memori yang tergambar dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku rasa kau bisa tinggal sementara di sini." Gadis itu menghela napas, memaklumi keadaan sang pemuda. Pastinya dia sudah mengalami kecelakaan berat.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan berharap dapat mengenal pemuda yang sudah ditolongnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku rasa namaku Sasuke. Panggil saja aku dengan nama itu," balas sang pemuda dengan kurang yakin.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau mendapatkan semua ingatanmu kembali. Sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu, aku mau pergi menemui Tetua desa," ucapnya dengan ramah dan mengijinkan Sasuke sementara tinggal di tempatnya.

Pemuda yang meyakini namanya adalah Sasuke itu hanya menatap punggung Sakura dari jauh sambil tersenyum. Ada suatu perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan menyeruak kembali.

"Sakura... Dia gadis yang baik," gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat-ingat bayangan gadis itu dan berusaha dia rekam dalam ingatannya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Warning : T rate, Typo(s), Bad Hinata/Antagonist Hinata

Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt-comfort

Pair : SasukeXSakura/One sided HinataXSasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Summer Memories**

**Chapter 2**

**...**

**..**

Sementara itu Sai sudah tiba di tempat kejadian. Pemuda itu sedang mencari informasi mengenai hilangnya Sasuke dan mengaku sebagai kerabat korban. Semua orang menjadi gempar karena ternyata yang mengalami kecelakaan adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari orang yang paling terpandang di Konohagakure, yang memiliki saham perusahaan di mana-mana dan dikabarkan akan segera menikah dengan seorang Putri Jepang dari keluarga Hyuuga.

'Tolong katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi korban yang bernama Sasuke?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya sudah dikenal oleh Sai. Gadis itu terdengar sedang memohon kepada para petugas yang sedang melakukan olah TKP.

"Bukankah itu Hinata?" Sai terkejut saat melihat kehadiran gadis itu. _'Ah, jangan-jangan dia juga mendengar berita kecelakaan itu... Kasihan sekali dia dan Nyonya Mikoto... '_ Sai menduga kalau Hinata pasti mendengar berita itu juga. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan pada Hinata tapi dia tahu kalau selama ini cara Hinata untuk mendapatkan Sasuke sudah salah dan terlalu berlebihan.

"Hinata, jadi kau kemari juga?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia sedikit terperanjat saat melihat sosok Sai yang ternyata juga ada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sai? Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi mengenai Sasuke?" Hinata tidak mempedulikan sapaan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Saat ini baginya yang terpenting adalah keadaan Sasuke. Dia harus tahu bagaimana nasib pemuda itu sekarang.

"Hmm, belum... " Hinata tampak kecewa saat mendapatkan jawaban dari Sai yang juga belum mendapatkan kabar mengenai Sasuke. "Tapi coba lihat kemari." Pemuda itu meraih tangan Hinata dan menuntun gadis itu menelusuri pinggiran jalan yang pada bawahnya terdapat tebing yang curam.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Sai?" tanya Hinata dengan resah.

"Coba lihat di bawah itu." Sai menunjuk ke arah bawah, di mana ada sebuah aliran anak sungai yang mengalir cukup deras. Hinata hanya bisa menatap aliran air tersebut dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Besar kemungkinannya Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam arus aliran sungai tersebut dan terbawa ke suatu tempat." Sai memberikan penjelasan kepada Hinata.

"Jadi?" Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sai. Gadis itu merasa yakin kalau Sai pasti sudah memiliki solusi tersendiri. Dia tahu sejak dulu Sai memang cerdas.

"Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan Sasuke dengan mengikuti aliran anak sungai ini," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus ke arah aliran sungai itu mengalir.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita ke sana!" Hinata kelihatan begitu bernapsu untuk mencari Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera berjalan, tapi Sai lekas mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak sekarang, Hinata," ucap Sai sambil menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Tapi aku harus menemukan Sasuke! Aku harus memastikan dia selamat dan baik-baik saja!" gadis itu menepis tangan Sai dari lengannya. Dia berkeras untuk segera menemukan Sasuke hari itu juga.

"Tidak dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini!" Sai lebih keras kepala lagi dari Hinata. Pemuda itu tetap saja menarik lengan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak pergi kemana-mana. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan Hinata. Kau pikir Sasuke akan kasihan melihatmu dengan keadaan yang begini?" cibir Sai mengenai keadaan Hinata yang sekarang. Ya, dia memang terlihat menyedihkan dengan gaun pengantin yang masih melekat, rambut yang acak-acakan, _make up_ yang luntur serta mata yang sembab dan memerah.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Hinata menggeram, tampak tidak suka dengan ucapan Sai barusan. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat tersinggung.

"Setidaknya tunjukkanlah sedikit harga dirimu di depan Sasuke. Keadaanmu yang begini membuatmu terlihat seperti mengemis cinta padanya!" ucap Sai lagi yang membuat hati gadis bersurai indigo itu semakin memanas seperti terbakar.

_PLAK!_

"Ka-kau! Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu!" tanpa basa-basi lagi sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah pucat Sai.

"Hentikan Hinata!" saat itu juga muncul Neji menghentikan pertengkaran Hinata dan Sai. "Ucapan Sai mengenai dirimu itu benar, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan! Kalau kau pergi menemuinya dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia akan semakin meninggalkanmu!" bentaknya kasar. Sebenarnya Neji tak ingin keras kepada Hinata, tapi adik sepupunya itu memang sangat sulit untuk dinasehati dan selalu suka mengambil tindakan sendiri dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat kalian!" ketus Hinata pada kedua pemuda yang selalu saja menentangnya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Jangan buat keributan di sini!" Neji akhirnya terpaksa menyeret Hinata untuk pulang karena gadis itu sangat keras kepala. Sai hanya melihat kedua Hyuuga itu pergi sambil menghela napas. Sedikit menyayangkan kenapa Hinata yang ia kenal dulu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Desa Kumogakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Sakura pergi ke rumah Kepala desa untuk melaporkan mengenai keberadaan Sasuke di rumahnya. Tentu saja dia tak ingin pemuda itu dianggap sebagai penduduk illegal dan terjadi omongan yang tidak-tidak nantinya.<p>

"Jadi pemuda itu ada di rumahmu sekarang?" tanya sang kepala desa menyelidik.

"Yah, untuk sementara ini dia akan tinggal bersamaku," jawab Sakura berharap kepala desa dapat memaklumi situasinya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, saya mengerti. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai pemuda itu membuat keributan di desa kita yang tenang ini." Kepala desa yang bernama Tazuna akhirnya mengijinkan Sasuke untuk tinggal sementara di tempat Sakura.

"Ah, syukurlah! Terima kasih, Kepala desa Tazuna!" Sakura mengucap syukur lega setelah mendapat ijin dari Tazuna. Awalnya dia sempat cemas kalau Tazuna akan mengusir Sasuke, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

.

.

Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan karena Tazuna sudah mengijinkan Sasuke untuk tinggal sementara di desa. Sekarang tinggal menunggu ingatan pemuda itu kembali, membawanya pada keluarganya dan semua masalah akan selesai.

"Aku pulang!" seru gadis itu dengan perasaan gembira.

"_Kak, Sasuke curang! Masa dari tadi Moegi terus yang digendong!"_ sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar adik-adiknya sedang tertawa dari arah kamarnya.

"_Konohamaru! Anak laki-laki itu harus mengalah sama anak perempuan! Kau tidak boleh iri!" _tampak adik-adiknya seperti sedang berebutan minta digendong oleh Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mengintip apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu dengan ketiga adiknya.

"Hahahaha, aku akan menggendong kalian bertiga sekaligus. Apa kalian mau?" Sakura merasakan suatu perasaan hangat saat melihat pemuda yang baru ditemukannya sedang bercanda dengan ketiga adiknya. Dia belum ada sehari di rumah tapi sudah bisa begitu akrab dengan ketiga adiknya.

Tawa canda yang terukir jelas ada wajah ketiga adiknya yang manis membuat Sakura bahagia. Setelah sekian lama dia dapat melihat kembali senyum bahagia itu. Sakura menyadari kalau dia memang sibuk bekerja. Pagi-pagi dia harus memetik teh, siangnya dia harus mengurus rumah orang lain, sorenya dia sudah sibuk harus mencuci pakaian dari orang-orang desa yang dititipkan padanya. Hampir tak ada waktu luang untuk bermain dengan ketiga adiknya yang masih kecil. Semua itu ia lakukan demi membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari juga persiapan untuk tahun depan. Tahun depan ia memang berencana untuk menyekolahkan ketiga adiknya di kota besar Konoha, maka dari itu dia harus bekerja dengan keras dari biasanya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke menegur Sakura yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"E-eh. I-iya baru saja." Sakura sedikit gelagapan begitu bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata kelam Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit cemas.

"Tenang saja. Tazuna mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini sementara." Jawaban Sakura membuat perasaan hati Sasuke menjadi lega.

"Oh, ya Sasuke. Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Kebetulan aku mau masak. Mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang kau suka?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit canggung.

"Terserah kau saja, aku juga bingung." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan lebih menyerahkan urusan masakan kepada Sakura. Dia rasa makanan apa pun tak masalah selama itu masih bisa dimakan. Lagipula, dia juga tidak bisa ingat apa makanan kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi ke dapur dulu." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu Sasuke masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengingat semuanya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Sasuke berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa mengatasinya. Lebih baik kau jaga ketiga tuyul itu agar tidak mendekati dapur," balas Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

.

.

Gadis itu akhirnya pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak. Kalau mau jujur sebenarnya dia bingung mau memasak apa karena bahan-bahan di dapur sudah berkurang dan tidak banyak. Dia memang belum sempat untuk membeli bumbu-bumbu dapur karena belum mendapatkan uang.

"Ah... Masak ini sajalah. Kuharap dia menyukainya." Sakura menyambar dua ikat sayur yang ada di dapur.

Dia berencana untuk membuat oseng-oseng sayur yang sederhana karena hanya itu satu-satunya menu yang saat ini bisa ia buat dengan bahan seadanya. Memasak oseng-oseng sangat mudah bagi Sakura dan dia sudah sangat mahir membuatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama makanan itu pun sudah siap untuk disajikan. Dengan senyum mengembang gadis itu membawa hasil masakannya ke depan.

"Tadaa~~ " Sakura meletakkan hasil masakannya di atas meja yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Baunya enak sekali, Sakura-_nee_!" Konohamaru langsung tergiur begitu mencium aroma masakan tersebut. Dapat dilihat dari sudut bibirnya menetes air liur.

"Iya, benar. Membuatku jadi lapar saja!" timpal Udon sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Kalian cuci tangan dulu. Setelah itu baru makan!" Sakura memukul pelan tangan Konohamaru yang nyaris saja menyambar oseng-oseng tersebut. Gadis itu menyuruh ketiga adiknya untuk mencuci tangan. Ketiganya bergegas berlari ke arah dapur.

"Maaf, ya atas sikap kurang sopannya adik-adikku," ucap Sakura yang merasa tak enak hati pada Sasuke. Gadis itu menyendokkan nasi ke atas piring-piring sang adik, juga piring milik Sasuke.

"Salahkan masakanmu yang aromanya begitu enak. Padahal hanya oseng-oseng biasa," balas Sasuke yang memuji masakan Sakura. Dipuji seperti itu membuat wajah Sakura merona. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang memuji masakannya, terutama orang itu adalah seorang pria.

"_Nee-chan_ kami sudah cuci tangan. Apa sekarang kami boleh makan?" ketiga bocah itu memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, itu baru anak pintar!" Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Asik, makaaaaaaan!" teriak adik-adiknya sambil menyerbu satu-satunya lauk yang menjadi menu mereka hari itu.

.

.

Ketiganya makan dengan sangat lahap sementara Sakura hanya memperhatikan adik-adiknya makan sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum. Sasuke, diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah sakura yang begitu tulus dan penuh kasih menyayangi ketiga anak itu.

"Kalian habiskan makannya, ya. Kakak mau pergi dulu." Gadis itu menepuk pelan ketiga kepala adiknya. "Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat, karena setelah dari rumah Tuan Jirochou, Kakak akan pergi ke rumah Tuan Tazuna untuk bekerja. Kalian tidak boleh nakal, apalagi sampai merepotkan Sasuke. Ingat, ya dia masih sakit dan butuh istirahat!" gadis itu memberi pesan pada ketiganya agar ketiganya bisa menjaga sikap dan tidak merepotkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maaf. Tapi tolong jaga mereka, ya." Sebenarnya Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia merasa belum tenang kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa dia andalkan untuk mengawasi adik-adiknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengawasi mereka," balas Sasuke yang mengerti kegundahan hati Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu membungkuk pada Sasuke, "Nah, Kakak pergi dulu, ya! Sampai ketemu nanti sore!" gadis itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan hati lega.

"Hati-hati, _Nee-chan_!" ketiga adiknya melambai pada Sakura yang perlahan bergerak menjauhi rumah lewat jalan setapak. Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura dengan penuh kekaguman. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat tulus dan baik. Sayang saja nasibnya tidak beruntung.

"Apa Kakak kalian memang selalu bekerja seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke yang entah mengapa jadi begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang kehidupan Sakura lebih banyak lagi.

"Biasanya Kakak hanya bekerja di rumah Tuan Jirochou," sahut Moegi dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak.

"Sekarang Kakak juga jadi bekerja di rumah Tuan Tazuna... Pasti Kakak sedang membutuhkan uang yang banyak saat ini... " Konohamaru tampaknya sudah sangat mengerti kesulitan yang dialami Sakura. Meskipun nakal, tapi Konohamaru anak yang cerdas dan cepat memahami situasi yang terjadi di sekelilingnya termasuk kesulitan sang kakak yang kerja terus-terusan tanpa lelah untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarga.

"Kemana biasanya Kakakmu pergi dulu? Ke rumah Tuan Jirochou atau Tuan Tazuna?" Sasuke tampaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Biasanya Kakak pergi ke rumah Tuan Jirochou dulu, baru setelah itu ke rumah Kepala desa," jawab Udon.

"Apa kalian mau membantu Kakak kalian?" tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mau! Kami mau membantu Sakura-_nee_!" jawab ketiganya dengan kompak.

"Kalau begitu, kalian habiskan dulu makanan kalian. Setelah itu kita pergi ke rumah Tuan Tazuna. Kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk Kakak kalian!" balas Sasuke dengan bersemangat.

"Siaaaaaaap!" teriak ketiganya tak kalah bersemangat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ketiga adik Sakura itu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fic ini spesial untuk SSL**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Warning : T rate, Typo(s), Bad Hinata/Antagonist Hinata

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : SasukeXSakura/One sided HinataXSasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Summer Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**-o0o-**

**.**

Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di rumah tuan Jirochou akhirnya pergi menuju ke kediaman Tazuna, sang kepala desa. Di sepanjang jalan gadis itu menyapa semua penduduk desa yang ia temui dengan sapaan yang ceria dan hangat, khas dirinya. Hingga tiba juga dirinya di rumah Tazuna.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Tazuna!" Sakura memberi salam dengan suara yang agak lantang.

"Eh, selamat sore Sakura-_chan_." Seorang wanita muda dan cantik keluar dari dalam rumah dan menyambut Sakura dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ah, selamat sore Bibi Tsunami," balas Sakura kepada wanita yang merupakan anak dari kepala desa dan juga ibunya Inari, teman sepermainannya Konohamaru.

"Anoo... Apa aku bisa masuk sekarang? Aku harus mulai bekerja dan takut nanti malah kemalaman. Kasihan Konohamaru dan yang lainnya kalau aku pulang tak tepat waktu." Sakura berbicara dengan begitu sopan dan berharap bisa langsung memulai pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, ya Sakura. Tapi kau tidak perlu bekerja untuk hari ini".

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena semua pekerjaanmu sudah dikerjakan, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi".

"Oh, begitu ya... "

Sakura tertunduk lemas. Ada gurat kecewa dalam hatinya kalau ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang melakukan pekerjaannya di rumah Tazuna. Itu berarti uang tambahannya akan berkurang.

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Saya permisi dulu Bibi Tsunami." Gadis itu tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya dan berpamitan untuk pulang pada Tsunami.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Sakura-_chan_! Memangnya kau tidak mau menerima ini?" wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura dan menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalam kepalan tangan Sakura.

"Bi-Bibi Tsunami, uang ini untuk apa?" Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Tsunami memberikannya uang yang lumayan banyak ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Uang ini diberikan kepadamu karena pemuda yang bernama Sasuke dan ketiga adikmu bekerja di sini hampir seharian," terang wanita itu menjelaskan.

"Sa-Sasuke dan adik-adikku?" Sakura terbengong heran setelah mendengar ucapan Tsunami. Apa benar pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu membantunya bersama dengan ketiga adiknya?

"Masuklah ke dalam kalau kau tidak percaya." Menyadari keraguan dari raut wajah Sakura, akhirnya Tsunami mengajak gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam dan melihat sendiri kebenarannya.

o0o

Sakura yang memang penasaran sekali untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Tazuna dan Tsunami. Gadis itu tercengang begitu masuk ke dalam. Rumah itu tampak begitu rapih dan bersih, melebihi dari yang biasanya ia kerjakan.

"Sasuke yang merapihkan ruangan ini," kata Tsunami begitu melihat Sakura tampak terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tsunami menunjukkan pada Sakura tiap-tiap sudut, tempat dan bagian di dalam rumahnya yang dibereskan oleh Sasuke juga ketiga adiknya.

"Kamar-kamar ini juga mereka yang merapihkan." Tsunami juga memperlihatkan bagian kamar yang terlihat begitu rapih dan bersih kepada Sakura. Dimulai dari kamar Tazuna dan Tsunami. Kemudian keduanya beralih ke kamar Inari.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai membangunkan mereka," ucap wanita itu begitu membuka pintu kamar Inari.

"Konohamaru... Moegi... Udon... " Sakura menatap ketiga adiknya dengan perasaan haru.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ketiga adiknya yang selalu nakal dan suka sekali menjahilinya bisa melakukan hal di luar dugaannya seperti ini. Rasanya dia ingin sekali segera memeluk ketiganya yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah polos seperti sekarang ini dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya serta rasa sayangnya pada mereka.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka. Kasihan kalau sampai kebangun." Tsunami menutup pintu kamar Inari kembali dan membiarkan anak-anak itu tertidur di sana.

"Bibi, Sasuke... di mana?" tanya Sakura dengan rasa sedikit ragu dan canggung.

"Oh, mungkin dia ada di dapur. Tadi dia membantuku memasak," jawab Tsunami sambil menunjuk arah belakang. "Sakura, kalau kau mau menemui Sasuke, pergi saja ke dapur. Bibi ingin pergi keluar sebentar untuk mengambil teh." Wanita itu bergegas pergi keluar. Sakura mengangguk sedikit dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

'_Sasuke... '_ Sakura merasakan hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan perasaan seperti ini belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. _'Apa benar Sasuke ada di belakang... ?'_ dengan langkah hati-hati dan sedikit gemetar gadis itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

_Tok tok tok tok!_

Sakura berjalan semakin dekat ke arah dapur dan ia dapat mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang memotong-motong sesuatu.

'_Ah, itu Sasuke!'_

Di sana Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam sedang serius memotong-motong sayuran. Suara pisau yang dipegangnya beradu dengan tatakannya. Sakura benar-benar tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu cukup lihai memainkan jari-jarinya dalam hal memasak.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengira kalau kau bisa memasak, Sasuke".

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis dari belakangnya.

"Sakura?" pemuda itu agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau akan melakukan semua ini," ucap Sakura dengan tulus.

"Heh, tidak. Bukan kau yang harusnya berterima kasih, tapi aku," balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura.

"Kalau itu, ucapkan juga pada tiga adikku karena mereka yang menemukanmu." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Dia benar-benar tak tahan kalau harus lama-lama bertemu pandang dengan wajah pemuda itu sekarang. Ada suatu gejolak dalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia mengerti saat ini.

"Ahahaha tentu saja aku tak lupa." Sasuke tertawa renyah dan hal itu membuat wajah Sakura makin memanas saja.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa membantuku membangkunkan Konohamaru dan yang lainnya?" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Eh, membangunkan mereka? Kenapa?" sebenarnya Sakura agak keberatan kalau disuruh harus membangunkan ketiga anak itu, karena Konohamaru dan yang lain tadi terlihat begitu lelah. Apa tidak apa-apa bila harus dibangunkan sekarang?

"Bibi Tsunami mengajak kita untuk makan malam di sini. Jadi bangunkan mereka dan suruh mandi di sini." Baru Sakura mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Konohamaru dan yang lainnya.

"Akan aku bangunkan mereka sekarang." Gadis itu beranjak pergi dari dapur menuju ke kamar Inari.

o0o

Sakura segera membangunkan ketiga adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas di kamar Inari sesuai dengan yang diminta oleh Sasuke. Awalnya ketiga anak kecil itu sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan terutama Konohamaru. Tapi setelah mendengar Sakura menyebutkan kata 'makan' ketiganya langsung bangun dan bersemangat.

"Kita beneran bakalan makan di sini, _Nee-chan_?" tanya Konohamaru dengan mata berbinar. Moegi sudah memberikan tatapan penuh harap. Bahkan air liur Udon sudah menetes sedikit.

"Iya. Bibi Tsunami mengajak kita makan di sini. Makanya kalian semua cepat mandi yang bersih!" Sakura tertawa melihat ketiga adiknya yang sudah tidak sabar. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Horeeeee! Asik kita akan makan di sini! Asik, asik, asik!" Konohamaru langsung melonjak-lonjak senang sambil berteriak kegirangan bersama Moegi dan Udon.

"Pelankan suara kalian!" Sakura melotot meminta ketiga adiknya untuk tidak berisik di rumah orang. Ia tak ingin kalau sang pemilik rumah merasa terganggu dan menganggap adik-adiknya tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Hehehe, maaf, _Nee-chan_." Konohamaru langsung nyengir.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi. _Nee-chan_ mau membangunkan Inari dulu." Sakura menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat tingkah laku ketiga adiknya yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Siap, _Nee-chan_!" balas ketiganya sambil memberikan gerakan hormat kepada sang kakak.

"Aku duluan yang ke kamar mandi!" celetuk Udon sambil berlari duluan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, Konohamaru, Udon, tunggu! Pokoknya anak perempuan yang duluan!" Moegi yang larinya tertinggal cepat-cepat menarik ujung baju Konohamaru dan Udon.

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan!" teriak ketiga adik Sakura saat makan malam dengan wajah riang.<p>

"Makannya hati-hati agar tidak tersedak," sambar Sakura memperingatkan Konohamaru yang makannya terlalu bersemangat.

"Hahaha. Biarkan saja Sakura. Tidak apa-apa," tukas Tsunami sambil tertawa.

"Bibi Tsunami, terima kasih ya, sudah menjamu kami makan malam seperti ini. Maaf merepotkan," ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya merasa agak tak enak hati.

"Sakura jangan sungkan seperti itu. Kau dan adik-adikmu sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri dan aku merasa senang bisa melakukan ini untuk kalian semua." Tsunami terlihat begitu tulus pada Sakura. Selama ini dia memang sangat baik dan selalu membantu Sakura dan adik-adiknya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Suatu saat aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikan Bibi," balas Sakura yang kemudian bertekad dalam hati untuk memenuhi apa yang dikatakannya. Dalam bentuk apa pun dia pasti akan membalas kebaikan keluarga Tazuna kepadanya.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap semuanya secara serentak setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya Bibi Tsunami," ucap Sakura kepada wanita yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya itu. "Mari, biar semuanya aku yang membereskan dan biarkan aku yang mencuci semua mangkuk dan gelasnya." Sakura dengan cepat menyambar gelas yang baru saja diangkat oleh Tsunami.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukan," sambar Sasuke yang langsung meraih gelas yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kalian di sini aku undang sebagai tamu. Masa tamu harus kubiarkan mencuci dan beres-beres?" Tsunami terkekeh geli saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke saling memperebutkan gelas. "Ada baiknya kalian segera pulang. Kasihan tuh, Konohamaru dan yang lain. Mereka kelihatannya sudah mengantuk." Tsunami melirik ke arah ketiga adik Sakura yang sudah mulai saling menguap.

Sakura akhirnya mau tak mau harus menerima usulan Tsunami untuk lekas pulang saat melihat adik-adiknya yang mengantuk (bahkan Moegi sudah tertidur lelap kembali). Kemungkinan ketiganya masih kelelahan karena membantu Sasuke hampir seharian di rumah Tazuna tadi. Sakura lekas menggendong adik perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Konohamaru, Udon. Ayo kita pulang, jangan tidur di sini," ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil kedua adiknya.

"Iya, _Nee-chan_... " balas keduanya yang segera beranjak berdiri meski dalam keadaan yang sudah sangat mengantuk berat.

"Bibi, kami permisi pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Sakura berpamitan pada Tsunami sambil mengusap lembut kepala Moegi yang sudah lelap tidur dalam gendongannya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, ya Sakura," balas wanita itu dengan ramah.

Sakura menuntun Konohamaru dan Udon untuk berjalan keluar rumah dengan hati-hati.

"Ayo, ucapkan salam dulu pada Bibi Tsunami dan Tuan Tazuna," ujar Sakura begitu mereka berada di depan rumah kediaman sang kepala desa.

"Selamat malam Bibi Tsunami, Tuan Tazuna... Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Meski dalam keadaan mengantuk, keduanya masih bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka dengan sopan.

"Iya, lain kali main-main lagi, ya dan makan malam lagi di sini," balas Tsunami sambil menepuk lembut kedua kepala anak itu.

"Kami pulang dulu," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk.

.

.

Gadis itu menuntun kedua adiknya dan berjalan menjauhi kediaman kepala desa bersama dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Suasana desa mulai gelap dan hanya diberi penerangan seadanya.

"Konohamaru, kau mau kugendong?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat anak itu yang terlihat sudah menguap beberapa kali.

"Tidak. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku masih kuat," jawab Konohamaru cepat. Anak itu memang keras kepala dan sebagai anak pertama dia selalu ingin menampilkan sosok yang kuat untuk menjadi contoh kedua adiknya.

"Kalau Konohamaru tidak mau digendong, biar aku saja yang digendong... " Sambar Udon yang kedua matanya benar-benar nyaris tertutup saking tak kuatnya menahan kantuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke tak mau memaksa Konohamaru dan akhirnya dia menggendong Udon yang sepertinya lebih membutuhkan sandaran daripada Konohamaru.

Untuk sesaat mereka berjalan pulang dalam keheningan. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa aneh dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Dia dan Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan ketiga adiknya dan pemandangan ini membuatnya merasa seperti pasangan suami dan istri saja. Tapi pikiran itu dengan cepat ditepisnya. Dia tak ingin berpikir yang aneh-aneh apalagi sampai berharap pada Sasuke. Biar bagaimana pun pemuda itu adalah orang asing yang sewaktu-waktu pasti akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih untuk semuanya... " Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada pemuda itu.

"Kau ini banyak sekali mengucapkan terima kasih hari ini," balas Sasuke yang heran mau berapa kali Sakura berterima kasih padanya juga orang-orang sekitar.

"Hahahaha. Begitu ya... " Gadis itu tertawa kecil mengingat kalau hari ini dia memang benar-benar terlalu sering mengucapkan rasa terima kasih. Itu semua karena dia terlalu bahagia dan terharu. "Oh, ya Sasuke. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke Kirigakure untuk pergi ke dokter. Jadi kau harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali," ucapnya yang berencana membawa pemuda itu ke dokter.

"Hn... " Balas Sasuke ambigu. Tapi Sakura menanggapinya sebagai suatu persetujuan dari Sasuke.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bicara. Moegi dan Udon masih tidur dengan lelapnya dalam rengkuhan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sementara Konohamaru mulai berjalan dalam diam dengan sebuah harapan kalau Sasuke akan tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama mereka. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat sang kakak bahagia dan kebahagiaan itu datang dari pemuda yang bernama Sasuke. Anak kecil itu sempat berpikir mungkin Sasuke jatuh dari langit dan tuhan sudah mengatur agar pemuda itu ditemukan oleh mereka, dan semua itu terjadi untuk kebahagiaan Sakura.

_'Tuhan... Jangan biarkan Sasuke meninggalkan Nee-chan... Semoga mereka berdua bisa berdua seperti ini selamanya... '_ Doanya dalam hati kepada Tuhan.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Warning : T rate, Typo(s), Bad Hinata/Antagonist Hinata

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : SasukeXSakura/One sided HinataXSasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Summer Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**-o0o-**

Esok paginya Sakura langsung membangunkan Sasuke tepat pukul 3 pagi. Mereka memang harus bangun sepagi itu karena perjalanan menuju kota Iwagakure membutuhkan perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu. Beruntung baginya karena Sasuke tidak sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke aku harus membangunkanmu sepagi ini," ucap Sakura saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura," balas Sasuke dengan maklum. Gadis itu mungkin memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa harus membangunkannya sepagi ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Sakura akhirnya memberikan ruang bagi Sasuke dan bergegas pergi ke luar.

10 menit kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar menyusul Sakura yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dan celana putih milik ayah Sakura. Kelihatan agak sedikit kebesaran di badan Sasuke tapi cocok.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau baju itu kelihatannya bagus kau pakai," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, hanya sedikit kebesaran... " Balas Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar pada wajahnya saat melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon?" Sasuke agaknya mencemaskan ketiga adiknya Sakura yang harus ditinggalkan di rumah tanpa pengawasan mereka.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Mereka lebih bisa diandalkan daripada yang terlihat. Selain itu aku sudah menuliskan pesan untuk mereka." Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang malah mencemaskan ketiga adiknya. "Sudah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Ayo berangkat!" ucap gadis itu dengan lembut dan langsung meraih tangan pemuda itu, menuntunnya melangkah bersama.

o0o

Keduanya berjalan bersama. Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura. Keadaan desa masih sangat sepi dan masih gelap. Hawa dingin berhembus menusuk tulang dengan kabut putih yang menghiasi suasana desa. Keadaan seperti ini memberikan sensasi segar bagi Sasuke yang belum pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau dingin Sasuke?" tanya Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke singkat.

'_Dasar bohong, hehehe... '_ Sakura tertawa kecil dalam hati saat melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Jelas dia kedinginan dan tak terbiasa dengan suasana Kumogakure yang seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Jarak tempuh ke Iwagakure cukup jauh. Butuh waktu 4 jam untuk mencapai Kota besar itu. Makanya kita harus pagi-pagi sekali kalau tidak ingin terkena macet nantinya," terang Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kalau jauh seperti itu tidak usah pergi saja," cetus Sasuke seenaknya.

"Tidak pergi bagaimana? Kita ke sana untuk mengobatimu, Sasuke." Sakura geleng-geleng melihat sikap Sasuke yang mendadak saja seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak sakit." lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kita ke sana untuk mengobati ingatanmu itu, Sasuke. Semua itu agar kau cepat ingat siapa dirimu dan dengan begitu aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," sambar Sakura mengingatkan kalau pemuda itu saat ini sedang amnesia.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada Sakura.

Langkah Sakura seketika berhenti. Kaki-kakinya mendadak saja menjadi lemas begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Jujur jauh di dalam hatinya dia tak ingin Sasuke pergi. Tapi apa haknya? Dia bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke dan pada dasarnya mereka hanya dua orang asing yang secara kebetulan saja bisa bersama dan dipertemukan. Tapi apa salah bila ia ingin Sasuke bersamanya? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit bila ia mengingat Sasuke akan pergi darinya cepat atau lambat.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam! Biar bagaimana pun keluarga Sasuke pasti sangat cemas dan aku harus membantunya sebagai tanggung jawabku telah menemukannya!'_ Sakura menggeleng-geleng pelan. Menepis semua rasa egoisnya untuk memiliki Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau harus pulang ke keluargamu, Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa bila harus berlama-lama membiarkanmu di rumahku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau bebanku sudah banyak." Gadis itu mendengus dan terpaksa harus berbicara hal yang berlawanan dari isi hatinya. _'Maafkan aku, Sasuke... '_ Ucapnya kemudian dalam hati.

o0o

Keduanya akhirnya tiba di perempatan jalan, tempat di mana Sakura biasanya menunggu mobil sayur yang suka lewat untuk mengirim sayur-sayuran ke kota-kota lain yang berada di dekat Kumogakure. Mereka berdua menunggu bersama dengan para petani sayur yang sedang membawa hasil dari kebun mereka untuk dijual. Tak lama mobil yang mereka tunggu tiba. Para petani sayur yang sudah lama menunggu berebutan naik ke atas bak mobil yang terbuka sambil mengangkut sayur-sayuran. Sasuke yang melihat beberapa wanita yang sudah tua mengangkut sayur-sayuran itu kepayahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu.

"Terima kasih anak muda," ucap wanita tua tersebut sambil tersenyum.

'_Sasuke... Dia baik sekali... '_ Sakura menatap lembut saat melihat Sasuke yang tanpa diminta membantu wanita-wanita tua petani sayur itu.

Setelah semua sayur-sayuran diangkut ke atas, satu-persatu dari pedangang sayur itu ikutan naik menyusul dan diakhiri oleh Sasuke yang naik terakhir. Pemuda itu lekas segera menempatkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau itu terlalu baik," ucap Sakura begitu Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit saat menangkap adanya nada ketus yang tercetus dari bibir Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas!" sambar Sakura yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlainan. _'Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal begini saat melihat Ibu-Ibu itu menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya? Apa aku cemburu?'_.

Setelah semuanya sudah naik dan diangkut, tak ada yang tertinggal. Pengemudi mobil sayur tersebut menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan hanya terdengar suara deru mobil yang memekakan telinga juga suara para ibu-ibu pedagang sayur yang sedang bergosip. Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar ibu-ibu itu sedang membicarakan Sasuke, bahkan dari mereka sempat ada yang mencuri-curi pandang pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya kesal dan perasaan itu tak bisa dia bendung.

_CKIIIT!_

Mendadak saja mobil truk yang mereka tumpangi mengerem mendadak.

_Greb!_

Tubuh Sakura terdorong ke arah Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh tangan pemuda itu.

"Ah, ma-maaf!" reflek Sakura segera menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke.

'_A-astaga... Baru saja bersentuhan seperti itu tapi aku merasa seperti disengat listrik! A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_ Sakura memegangi tangannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Selain itu jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan.

"Hahaha, anak muda jaman sekarang manis sekali kalau sedang jatuh cinta," celetuk salah satu ibu-ibu pedagang sayur itu sambil tertawa menatap ke arah Sakura yang sudah sukses dibuat mati kutu berkat ucapannya barusan.

'_Ah, menyebalkan! Kenapa wanita itu harus bicara seperti itu, sih?'_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin kini sudah memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke melongok berusaha untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah, jangan lihat aku seperti itu!" Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menatap heran pada sikap Sakura yang mendadak menjadi aneh. Sementara dalam hati gadis itu berdoa agar mereka bisa cepat sampai ke Iwagakure

.

.

**Kota Iwagakure**

Sementara itu di Iwagakure terlihat dua orang yang sedang kebingungan. Dilihat dari gelagatnya mereka seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

"Maaf, Pak. Apa anda pernah melihat orang ini?" seorang gadis cantik dengan surai indigo memperlihatkan selembar foto seorang pemuda kepada seorang laki-laki tua.

"Tidak," balas laki-laki itu singkat sambil menggeleng.

"Oh, terima kasih... " Gadis itu membungkuk dan dari nada suaranya ia terdengar kecewa.

"Permisi, apa anda pernah melihat atau mengetahui orang ini?" di sisi lain, seorang pemuda lain juga menunjukkan foto yang sama kepada seorang pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di jalan Iwagakure.

"Maaf, kami tidak pernah melihatnya," jawab para pejalan kaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu membungkuk dan kembali beralih untuk bertanya pada orang lain.

Kedua orang itu adalah Sai dan Hinata yang memang sengaja datang ke Iwagakure untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Setidaknya sudah hampir satu jam keduanya berkeliling dan mencari Sasuke di kota itu.

"Ini percuma... " Hinata meremas foto Sasuke dalam genggamannya, "kita tidak akan pernah menemukan Sasuke... " Gadis itu tampak putus asa karena sampai detik ini belum juga menemukan titik terang mengenai keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hei, hei Hinata. Kenapa kau jadi menyerah begini? Bukannya kau yang bersemangat dan yakin akan menemukan Sasuke di sini?" Sai mencoba menghibur Hinata. Dia tahu gadis itu menahan beban mental yang begitu berat. Kehilangan Sasuke di hari pernikahannya itu sudah merupakan hal buruk ditambah lagi sekarang dia harus mencari Sasuke dalam keadaannya yang masih lelah karena efek psikologis.

"Kita sudah mengelilingi daerah ini tapi tak ada satu pun yang pernah melihat Sasuke! Aku rasa semuanya sia-sia... Sasuke tidak ada di sini... " Hinata terdengar begitu marah, kecewa juga sedih. Semua perasaan itu menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Rintik air matanya mulai jatuh karena sudah tak tahan membendung semua rasa yang bergejolak.

"Kalau dia tak ada di sini kita cari dia di tempat lain!" balas Sai memberi penegasan pada Hinata kalau mereka pasti akan dapat menemukan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Entah apa yang mau dilakukannya, tapi dia berjalan menuju ke arah pedagang yang memang banyak terdapat di pinggiran jalan Iwagakure. Sai tampak begitu serius bicara dengan pedagang-pedagang itu. Hinata hanya bisa diam menunggu.

Tak berapa lama pemuda itu kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan wajah cerah. Sepertinya Sai sudah mendapatkan informasi yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan di mana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Ah, itu... Belum... " Sai hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan membuat Hinata kembali kehilangan gairah. "Tapi aku rasa aku tahu di mana kita harus mencarinya!" wajah Hinata kembali berseri kembali.

"Tadi aku bertanya pada orang itu," kata Sai sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada jauh dari mereka, "orang itu mengatakan kalau di dekat sini masih ada satu kota lagi dan sebuah desa. Kota Kirigakure dan Desa Kumogakure," sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Aku berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak ada di sini, kemungkinan aliran sungai itu membawa Sasuke ke dua tempat tersebut. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Ki—" saat itu Sai ingin mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Kirigakure, namun Hinata sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Kumogakure. Aku ingin kita pergi ke Kumogakure," sela Hinata yang entah mengapa memiliki perasaan yang begitu kuat kalau Sasuke berada di Kumogakure.

"Baiklah, kita ke Kumogakure." Untuk kali ini Sai tidak banyak memprotes Hinata. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan gadis itu dan lebih memilih untuk menurutinya ke Kumogakure.

Hinata dan Sai bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil mereka yang terparkir di sekitar tempat tersebut. Bertepatan dengan melajunya mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sai, truk sayur yang ditumpangi Sakura dan Sasuke tiba.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

.

Warning : T rate, Typo(s), Bad Hinata/Antagonist Hinata

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pair : SasukeXSakura/One sided HinataXSasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Summer Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**-o0o-**

**.**

**Desa Kumogakure**

**.**

"Kemana, sih? Kenapa lama sekali?!" ucap seorang gadis menggerutu sebal.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik saat ini sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Ia tampak tak bisa lama menunggu dan begitu gelisah. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai Sasuke dari kepala desa Kumogakure yang mengatakan kalau di desa mereka memang ada seorang pemuda korban kecelakaan telah terdampar dan diselamatkan oleh Sakura. Berangkat dari informasi itulah saat ini Hinata dan Sai berada di dalam rumah kediaman Sakura.

"Hey, sebenarnya kemana Kakakmu membawa Sasuke pergi?!" tanya Hinata pada tiga adik Sakura dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau Kakakku pergi ke dokter dengan Kak, Sasuke!" jawab Konohamaru dengan sewot. Dia kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang seenaknya saja datang, memerintah dan ngomel-ngomel seperti ini.

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau tidak bisa meneleponnya? Suruh dia untuk cepat pulang dan bawa Sasuke kemari!" lagi-lagi Hinata bicara seenaknya.

"Telepon? Apa itu telepon? Kami tidak punya yang namanya telepon," balas Konohamaru polos. Apa itu telepon? Apa itu nama sejenis makanan atau benda? Atau apa?

"Ya, ampun, bahkan telepon pun kalian tidak tahu?" Hinata sukses menepuk keningnya dan menatap ketiga adik Sakura dengan sorotan mata penuh keprihatinan dan takjub (?). Ya, dia merasa takjub karena di era yang serba modern seperti ini masih ada saja orang yang tidak tahu benda canggih yang sering digunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata dengan sebuah gelengan kepala yang kompak. Hinata dibuat geleng-geleng mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Seberapa parah sih, kadar kemiskinan kalian sampai telepon saja bisa tidak tahu?" cetus Hinata tanpa sengaja kalau ucapannya itu menyinggung perasaan ketiga adiknya Sakura.

"Kakak jangan menghina kami, ya!" sambar Konohamaru yang tidak suka dengan cara bicaranya Hinata.

"Benar! Kami memang miskin tapi jangan hina kami begitu!" timpal Moegi yang juga tidak senang dengan ucapan Hinata. Di sebelahnya Udon mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kenapa kalian jadi marah padaku?" Hinata mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang, "Apa yang aku bilang itu memang benar 'kan?" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Kakak ini menyebalkan!" sewot Konohamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata dengan sebal.

"Hei, berani kamu menunjuk-nunjuk aku seperti itu!?" manik lavender Hinata mendelik. Menatap tajam ke arah Konohamaru yang langsung ketakutan melihat wajah marahnya.

"Hiiiy! Kakak menyeramkan!" Konohamaru dengan cepat langsung bersembunyi di belakang Moegi dan Udon yang juga ketakutan melihat Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan bertengkar dengan anak kecil. Bikin malu saja," sambar Sai yang heran melihat kelakuan Hinata tak ada bedanya dengan anak umur 5 tahun. Masa beradu mulut dengan bocah ingusan dan tidak mau kalah?

"Tapi semua yang aku katakan itu fakta, Sai!" Hinata kembali mendengus. Dia menatap kesal pada Sai yang malah menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tapi bicaramu itu harus dijaga! Jangan sembarangan Putri Hyuuga!" balas Sai berusaha menahan sabar menghadapi kelakuan Hinata yang kadang bicaranya suka asal, meskipun sebenarnya gadis itu tidak bermaksud buruk atau apa pun.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau duduk saja." Sai menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali duduk. Siapa tahu gadis itu jadi lebih tenang dan tidak bicara macam-macam.

o0o

1 jam kemudian...

.

Hinata semakin gelisah dan tak betah. Satu jam ditunggu tapi Sasuke dan Sakura belum pulang juga. Otaknya sekarang malah jadi berpikir ke arah yang macam-macam. Dia berpikir siapa tahu di jalan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan lagi? Atau ternyata pemuda itu sudah pergi dari Kumogakure dan Sakura mengantarnya? Atau di jalan Sasuke bertemu berandalan?

"Aaah! Kemana sih, Sasuke? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah cemas menunggunya di sini?" Hinata kembali berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Mungkin Kak, Sasuke sedang pacaran dulu sama Kak, Sakura," sambar Konohamaru yang sepertinya sengaja memanas-manasi Hinata.

"Apa katamu?" Hinata mendelik sengit ke arah Konohamaru.

"Aku bilang, Kak, Sasuke lagi **pacaran** dulu sama Kak, Sakura," ucap Konohamaru sekali lagi yang sengaja menekankan pada kata 'pacaran' di depan Hinata.

"Itu tidak mungkin karena Sasuke adalah calon suamiku. Dia tidak mungkin pacaran dengan gadis lain!"

Hinata berdiri dengan pongah dan merasa sangat yakin dengan ucapannya kalau Sasuke tidak akan melirik gadis lain. Sementara Sai hanya berkomentar dari belakang kalau Sasuke adalah calon suami yang melarikan diri. Hinata yang mendengar komentar Sai segera menoleh ke arahnya sambil melempar _death glare_.

"Kakak tidak tahu 'kan kalau Kak, Sasuke dan Kakakku pacaran? Tidak tahu 'kan? Tidak tahu 'kan?" Konohamaru tersenyum lebar dan seperti sengaja menggoda Hinata. Kedua alis anak itu turun naik.

"I-itu bohong!" tepis Hinata yang sepertinya sudah kemakan sama omongan Konohamaru.

"Mereka mesra sekali,lho~" timpal Moegi yang ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam permainan Konohamaru.

"Bahkan Kak, Sasuke bilang kalau dia akan menikahi Kak, Sakura," sambar Udon yang membuat kedua iris Hinata melebar tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Kalian jangan bohong!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menikah dengan gadis lain selain aku!" wajah Hinata tampak memerah karena terbakar oleh api cemburu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Konohamaru dan yang lain hanya berusaha untuk membuatnya kesal, tetap saja dia tak bisa mendengar mengenai Sasuke yang dekat dengan gadis lain.

"Kami tdak bohong! Kak, Sasuke memang akan menikah dengan Kakakku!" Konohamaru berkeras dengan ucapannya. Sejujurnya dia memang berharap Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan mereka dan kelak akan menikah dengan Sakura.

"Siapa yang akan menikah denganku, Konohamaru?" terdengar suara Sakura dari arah depan.

.

.

Dari arah depan tampak dua orang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Kedua orang itu adalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di Kumogakure.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

Gadis itu langsung berlari menghambur dan memeluk Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap kaget, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di dalam dadanya. Sementara Sasuke yang tak sempat bereaksi akan tindakan Hinata hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah bingung, tak mengerti.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu?" ucap Sasuke berusaha sopan meskipun jelas terlihat ia tak nyaman.

Sai dan Hinata sama-sama menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. Apa tadi mereka tak salah dengar? Seorang Sasuke barusan saja mengucapkan kata 'maaf'? itu adalah satu kata tabu yang jarang sekali terlontar dari bibir Sasuke sejak dulu.

Hinata yang masih memeluk Sasuke segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Tatapan gadis itu seolah berkata –apa kau benar Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata maaf tadi- ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menunduk memandangnya.

Posisi Hinata dan Sasuke terlalu intim dengan wajah keduanya yang saling mendekat dan saling memandang. Sakura dapat merasakan hatinya seperti diremas-remas.

"Sasuke...? Kau benar-benar, Sasuke 'kan?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan wajah tak percayanya.

"Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu." Tanpa membalas pertanyaan dari Hinata, pemuda itu segera melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata yang masih melingkar kencang di pinggangnya. Tepat setelah gadis indigo itu melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura yang diam-diam mengamati langsung bernapas lega.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" tanya Sai yang dapat merasakan keanehan yang sama pada diri Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian berdua ini?"

Hinata dan Sai langsung saling melempar pandang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke kau tidak mengenali kami?" tanya Sai heran dan pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. Sai dan Hinata kembali saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?

Pandangan Sai kini beralih ke arah gadis merah muda yang berdiri agak di belakang Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar gadis itulah yang namanya Sakura seperti yang diceritakan oleh anak-anak itu juga kepala desa.

"Kau," ucap Sai tajam pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu agak tersentak kaget, "apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil memicing.

"Sasuke, dia... Dia mengalami amnesia," jawab Sakura dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Astaga, pemuda bermata kelam itu benar-benar membuatnya takut. Meskipun wajahnya agak mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi sikap mereka sangat kontras. Sasuke yang ramah, sementara pemuda itu begitu dingin.

"Amnesia? Jadi dia kehilangan ingatannya?" Hinata terlihat histeris mengetahui keadaan Sasuke yang hilang ingatan. Dia akan menjadi semakin tersisih dari hati Sasuke!

"Tapi kata dokter Sasuke akan segera mendapatkan ingatannya kembali karena amnesia yang dia alami hanya bersifat sementara akibat _shock_ terapi yang ia terima _pasca_ kecelakaan. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya selama beberapa hari," sambung Sakura menjelaskan sesuai dengan perkataan dokter yang ia temui di Iwagakure.

"Huff, syukurlah..." Hinata menghela napas lega. Syukurlah ingatan Sasuke hanya hilang untuk sementara. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, Sasuke! Kau bisa cepat sembuh bila berada di rumah yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada di tempat kumuh seperti ini!" Hinata tanpa basa-basi lagi segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan bermaksud untuk membawanya pulang.

'_Hah, apa-apaan gadis ini! Bicara seenaknya!'_ batin Sakura jengkel mendengar perkataan Hinata. Tapi semua rasa kesalnya harus ia tahan dalam-dalam. Dia harus menghormati gadis indigo itu, yang kemungkinan adalah relasinya Sasuke.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman Hinata dari pergelangan tangannya. "Aku lebih suka berada di sini," lanjutnya yang berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku hanya ingin kau dirawat di tempat yang bagus agar kau bisa cepat mendapatkan ingatanmu lagi." Hinata tidak terima atas penolakan Sasuke. Dia berpikir heran, apa bagusnya tinggal di rumah minim yang bagian depannya saja sudah tampak hancur. Dia berani taruhan rumah itu pasti akan roboh kalau ditiup angin kencang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggeram melihat sikap dingin Sasuke. Meskipun dalam keadaan tanpa ingatan, sikap Sasuke masih saja sama seperti dulu terhadapnya. Sasuke tak pernah melihat ke arahnya, tidak peduli kalau dia ada dan tidak pernah membalas cintanya. Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Meski dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya, tapi pemuda itu hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman semasa kecilnya, tak lebih dari itu.

"Keterlaluan!" akhirnya emosi yang selama ini terpendam dalam benak Hinata meledak juga.

Gadis itu berteriak lantang kepada Sasuke dengan wajah merah. Sasuke berbalik menatap ke arah Hinata yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau akan menikahi gadis miskin itu!?" Hinata menunjuk ke arah Sakura dengan sengit. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian.

"A-apa? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada salah paham di sini." Sakura terkejut dengan tuduhan Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menengahi dan menjelaskan kalau tuduhan Hinata tidak benar dan dia tidak mau sampai terlibat ke dalam masalah apa pun itu.

"Aku hanya menolong Sasuke secara kebetulan dan tidak ada rencana pernikahan di—" Sakura mencoba menjabarkan kronologis hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Kami memang akan menikah," sela Sasuke dengan santai.

"—ni." Gadis merah muda itu mendelik kesal pada Sasuke. Sia-sia saja usahanya untuk menjelaskan. Sasuke membuat keadaan semakin buruk dengan pengakuan asalnya barusan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Setelah ingatanmu kembali kau akan datang kepadaku, Sasuke," balas Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Aaa... Hinata!" Sai pun ikut bergerak untuk menyusul Hinata. "Oh, ya kalau ada perkembangan mengenai keadaan Sasuke tolong hubungi aku." Namun sebelum keluar pemuda itu sempat memberikan sebuah ponsel android berwarna putih ke tangan Sakura.

"Ini...?" Sakura menatap ponsel canggih itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Carilah nama Sai di situ dan hubungi aku dengan ponsel itu. Kau bisa menggunakannya 'kan?" jelas Sai yang tampak agak terburu-buru. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Pemuda itu bernapas lega, itu berarti dia tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan pelajaran pada Sakura mengenai bagaimana caranya menggunakan ponsel pintar itu. "Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Ingat, jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke!" Sai kemudian bergegas berlari keluar untuk menyusul Hinata yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap bengong begitu pemuda itu berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah. Keadaan senyap seketika.

"Baguslah mereka pergi," ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya barusan.

"Sasuke, kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa kau malah membuat Hinata marah dengan ucapanmu itu?" Sakura mendengus dan menatap heran Sasuke yang bersikap acuh. Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat Hinata yang begitu tersakiti dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Sasuke seperti tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

"Ucapanmu yang bilang akan menikah denganku, itu sama sekali tidak benar 'kan." Sakura merasa heran, apa sih yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sampai tega menyakiti hati Hinata begitu? Padahal gadis itu sudah susah-payah mencari Sasuke dan tampak jelas dari pancaran matanya, gadis itu menaruh hati pada Sasuke.

"Kalau itu benar, bagaimana?" sambar Sasuke sambil melemparkan tatapan dalam pada Sakura yang kini terbengong kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku memang ingin menikah denganmu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan Sasuke! Kita baru beberapa hari kenal da-dan itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti sedang menggodaku!" wajah Sakura memanas, degup jantungnya mendadak berubah jadi tak beraturan. Gadis itu tampak jelas sedang salah tingkah.

_Grab!_

Secara tak terduga Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura begitu erat. Gadis itu kembali tersentak dan menoleh ke arah wajah pucat si pemuda raven yang begitu dekat dengannya dan Iris _onyx_ itu menatap tajam seakan dapat menembus ke dalam isi hati dan pikirannya. Sakura semakin tak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura..."

**TBC**


End file.
